My life would suck without you
by Lolly-xx
Summary: Your a liar!" 24 year old Gabriella Montez screamed at her husband of 2 years. Picking up his things he carried on walking across the empty street. Tears ran down her face, she wasn't even in control of her own emotions anymore.


Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life would suck without you

Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life would suck without you

-Kelly Clarkson

* * *

"Your a liar!" 24 year old Gabriella Montez screamed at her husband of 2 years. Grabbing the nearest thing next to her she flung the newspaper full speed towards her husband, 26 year old Troy Bolton. With his quick reactions he managed to catch the newspaper before it had time to hit him.

"I didn't do anything!" He screamed back. She was always picking a fight, always looking for something for them to argue about, it frustrated him so much. She was never usually like this, ever since a few months ago she had become so hormonal, so angry towards him.

"You spilt red wine on my new white bed cover Troy, don't deny it" Her face was red with fury, she couldn't control her anger anymore.

"Why would i be drinking red wine in the bedroom anyway?" He questioned her.

"I don't know, maybe you was cheating on me! You tell me Troy" Storming back and forth the room her words shocked him. He would never be unfaithful to her, it wasn't even questionable and she knew it.

"I can't handle this anymore Gabriella! You and everything about this marriage is a shambles! I married you because i loved you, not to argue about a stupid stain"

"That bed cover was brand new, it is not stupid" Walking towards the front door he picked up his car keys, "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Out, i'm not coming back Gabi, I can't deal with this marriage right now. I don't think i can ever deal with this, i want a marriage that works Gabriella, i want someone, but not you, not when your acting like this." And with those final words he walked out, slamming the door shut and leaving behind everything he had once been so grateful for.

* * *

Anger over took Gabriella. Storming into their bedroom she emptied the wardrobe of anything that was his. Clothes, shoes, belts, even the teddy she gave him last valentines day. Everything went out of the window, landing straight at Troy's feet. He looked up and met her gaze, sorrow in his eyes. Picking up his things he carried on walking across the empty street. The sun was out, the breeze was light and calm, and the sky was a clear blue. Yet there was no one out, not a single car drove past, not one figure walked by him. It made no sense. He needed to clear his head.

* * *

Tears ran down her face, she wasn't even in control of her own emotions anymore. She couldn't stop. Laying across the sofa she hugged her legs. Her eyes were shut tightly, she tried to block everything out, her marriage, her emotions, her need for him. Rubbing her belly gently she whispered "It's okay little one, you still have mummy" Yes thats right, Gabriella was pregnant. " months along to be exact, and she still hadn't found the right moment to tell him. It may already be too late though, her world was falling apart,

* * *

It was 8pm, the sky was dark and stars twinkled. The cold wind hit her bare skin through the window, causing her to shiver. Gabriella was a wreck, today had consisted of her laying on the sofa, sleeping or thinking. Not once had she sat up to eat, to do something useful. She felt useless. There was a knock on the door, causing her to jump from her sleep. Creeping anxiously towards the door she opened it to find him there. Blue eyes, dirty blonde shaggy hair, a small smile on his face. He came back, he came back for her. No words were needed. Jumping into his arms she kissed him passionately, not wanting to let him go.

"I'm so sorry Gabi" he told her truthfully. Their lips met again, this time the kiss was soft and gentle, full of love.

"Me too," she replied, "I need to tell you something Troy" He nodded and she led them over to the sofa. Sitting on his lap, he wrapped his arms over her protectively.

"Erm okay, here goes, Troy i'm 2 months pregnant" She told him, searching his face for some kind of response to her news,

"I'm gonna be a dad" he said, "I'm gonna be a dad!" He smiled widely and pulled Gabriella into a tight hug. Kissing her lips gently he rubbed her stomach.

"You, Gabriella Montez, have made me the happiest man alive" They kissed, time stopped, and they knew that with today's events they could get through anything, _together_.

* * *

You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life would suck without you


End file.
